


A Season Pass to Pyroland

by ArmataStrigoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cutesy retellings of meet the team, Female Pyro, M/M, Male Pyro, So G-rated it's weird, just for the heck of it, meta jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmataStrigoi/pseuds/ArmataStrigoi
Summary: Red Pyro (Paula) and BLU Pyro (Peter) often meet up between missions. This one involves those weird films that a crew shot of their team. What if they made their own version.
Relationships: Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 6





	A Season Pass to Pyroland

Peter and Paula had a shack that they used to meet up between missions. ~~Charbroiling everything~~ Making friends with the cherubs in their head was a lot of work.

Paula placed a box of crayons and a notebook on the cardboard box that they used as a table.

"Remember those weird people that filmed us?" Peter asked. "Have you seen the tapes?"

Paula nodded.

"Why don't we make our own versions?"

Paula looked around. A myriad of stuffed animals, including a balloon unicorn that Peter's "best friend" Engineer won at a fair, watched them.

"We can't have a movie without a cast!" Paula laughed.

Their teammates' replacements were a stuffed bull, crab, bear, koala, rabbit, eagle, sheep (with one eye missing) and a dove.

The next week was spent making tiny accessories for their collection. Including weapons.

Paula had to sneak a projector out of the RED team's base, praying that the Medic didn't have another lecture planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little humorous.


End file.
